


may you always do for others (and let others do for you)

by myrifique



Category: Parenthood (2010)
Genre: Family, Five Times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the Braverman siblings were there for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may you always do for others (and let others do for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardlygolden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlygolden/gifts).



> Happy yuletide, hardlygolden! Your request was basically all I like about this wonderful show, so I had a lot of fun writing this for you.
> 
> Thanks to my usual cheerleaders for this month (get it), and to D and K for the beta.

_one._

“Five,” said Crosby, in a voice a little too loud to be a whisper.

“No, that’s six,” replied Sarah.

“It was definitely five,” said Julia, who whispered better than her siblings, but by then, it was too late.

“Care to share with the rest of class?” asked Adam, raising an eyebrow. Sarah tried to contain her laughter.

“It’s nothing, Adam,” said Julia, who looked a little embarrassed. 

“Come on kids, tell your brother,” said Camille as she picked up the plates from the table.

“All right, see, the girls and I have a bet going,” said Crosby. “About the number of times Adam can bring up the k-word in his weekend home. Sadly, Julia has dramatically underestimated her brother, and he exceeded her bet in just his first meal.”

“The K-word?” asked Adam.

“Kristina,” said Crosby with aplomb. 

Sarah finally burst out giggling. “I’m sorry,” she said when Adam frowned at her. “You’re just so earnest, it is so _cute_.”

“I don’t talk about Kristina that much,” said Adam. 

“Well,” said Zeek.

“Really?” exclaimed Adam, as everyone joined in the laughter. 

“At least it’s more interesting than the endless Seth discussions from Sarah,” said Crosby.

Sarah gasped. “And I was on your side, too!”

The discussion level rose higher and higher as everyone talked over each other. Camille came back from the kitchen and put her hand on Adam’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you have someone you like so much,” she said, and Adam heard her despite her quietness. “When are you going to bring her home?”

“I don’t know,” Adam said. “... I guess I’d have to ask her out first.”

The table quieted down suddenly.

“Do you mean to tell me,” Crosby said, “that you haven’t even asked her out yet?”

“I don’t know if she likes me!” protested Adam.

“Can you imagine how much he’ll talk about her once they’re dating?” said Julia.

\---

“All right, Adam, we have to work on your game,” Crosby announced as he entered the living room. Julia and Sarah looked up with amusement.

“I am reading a book,” Adam protested.

“Oh, is your book called ‘How to Get Kristina Nichols to change her name to Kristina Braverman?’,” Crosby mocked. Adam sighed as the girls laughed.

“I am not going to work on my ‘game’ with a fourteen year-old,” Adam said.

“That’s where you’re wrong. My youth only makes me more connected with what is in, and cool, and thus attractive to ladies,” said Crosby.

“If we follow your logic, I should teach Adam how to get the girl,” Julia said.

“Ahhh, but, little sister, you forget the most important thing - experience!” said Crosby, almost shouting. 

“I do not want to hear about my brother’s ‘experience’,” said Sarah with exaggerated air quotes. “Neither brother, actually.” She wrinkled her nose.

“All right, I’ll be Kristina,” said Crosby. 

“I feel like I’d need a video camera,” said Julia, and everyone laughed.

“Where do you see her, usually?” asked Sarah.

“We have a group project together,” said Adam. “Which I thought I had mentioned once or twice.”

“After the first thousand times, it all blends together,” said Crosby, before jumping into his role. “‘Oh, Adam, I thought your part of the assignment was so well done,’” he said in a terrible falsetto. “‘Do you think you could help me with this homework?’” 

“She’s not going to ask for help,” said Adam. “She has the best grades in the class.”

“It disgusts me that you find that attractive,” said Crosby, back to his normal voice. Julia hit him.

“He did look pretty starry-eyed, saying that,” laughed Sarah. “Tell me, is her brain her best feature?”

“No, she’s enormously attractive-” protested Adam, and the conversation piled up.

“Why don’t you ask her for help, then?” asked Julia, who had stayed quiet.

Sarah seemed to approve, but Crosby said “What! And show weakness? That is a terrible plan.”

“I’m sorry, is this 1952? I thought you were supposed to be ‘in with the times’,” mocked Julia. 

Crosby bickered with Julia, but Adam looked pensive. “You’re going to do it, right?” Sarah said to him quietly.

“I don’t- I- yeah, maybe,” Adam deflated. 

“I can’t wait for Julia’s maid of honor speech,” Sarah smiled.

* * *

_two._

"Anyone here? Mom?" called out Sarah as she entered the kitchen, Amber holding her hand.

"I know I’m mature for my age, but I don’t think I quite look like Mom yet," answered Crosby, coming into the room. "Sorry, the parents are gone for the weekend, but hello anyway," he continued, kissing his sister's cheek. "Man, you are enormous. Hi Amber!" he added in the kid's direction. "How's my favorite kid?"

Amber high-fived Crosby's outstretched hand with glee. "Cro-by!" she said, and Crosby grabbed her, making her jump over his head for a milli-second and earning joyful shrieks.

Sarah didn't seem to share her daughter's happiness, biting her lip and frowning. "Everything all right, sis?" asked Crosby when he turned back to her. "Did you have any plans with mom and dad?"

"No," she answered. She seemed to hesitate for a minute, then said "It's Seth. He left a week ago and I'm worried."

"Oh," replied Crosby, trying to remain serious despite Amber pulling his hair. "I thought... " he searched for an euphemism "... things... were better since Amber's birth."

"They were, they really were," said Sarah, a little too quickly. "Maybe the hormones are making me tell myself horror stories... it's just, the last time he went on tour was, well, a disaster, and he hasn't called since he left even though I did ask him to... I just, I hope..." she trailed off, looking at her daughter.

"I'm sure everything is fine," said Crosby uneasily. "However, if you came here for a mom-branded pep talk, I'm not sure I can help you. Wait," he put on a falsetto voice, "'I raised you well, and you turned out well, and this will also’... turn out well," he said, reverting to his usual voice when he saw Sarah wasn't laughing.

"Thank you," she said, trying for a smile. "I actually came to leave Amber here and go after Seth, though, but I guess I'll just go back home."

"Oh, but- but- you can leave her with me," replied Crosby, trying to convince himself at the same time. "Right, Ambster?"

"Ambester," the kid replied seriously. Crosby chuckled.

"I'm not leaving my toddler with an eighteen year-old overnight," frowned Sarah.

"Why not! I'm very responsible!" Crosby protested.

"You have a bong in your room," Sarah said.

"Come on, that never bothered you before! And it's not like I'm going to use it while my niece is in my care!"

"Bong, bong, bong," sang Amber, and both adults laughed.

"See, this is your fault," said Crosby.

"How can this possibly be on me?" asked Sarah. "Anyway, is Julia going to be home this weekend?"

"I resent the implications behind this question, but yes, she is. Not that I need my little sister to help me take care of a one year-old. One and a half," he added, apologizing with a look to Amber, who remained oblivious to the slight.

"Yeah, I'm just sad I'll miss the fights over who has to change her diaper," Sarah said. "Right, well, her stuff is in the car, I'll just go and grab it. Thank you, Crosby." She hugged him, her arms barely wide enough to wrap around him, Amber, and her pregnant belly.

"Take care of yourself," said Crosby in the hug.

Sarah kissed her brother's cheek and stood Amber on the counter to look her in the eyes. "All right, kiddo, mommy's going to leave for just a little while, okay?" Amber looked unsure. Crosby started cheerleading routines to wade the tears. "But you'll be with Uncle Crosby, and Aunt Julia, and look how excited Crosby is that you're here," Sarah said, smiling at her brother's antics. "Come on, give me a kiss," Sarah said, and Amber did. Sarah held her daughter in her arms for a minute. "I love you," she added, kissing her head.

She paused before getting in the car, and called out "If you can't deal with her, call Adam and Kristina!"

"I resent that even more!" Crosby called back, but she was already in the car, looking at least moderately cheered-up. "I can take care of you, right, Amber?" he asked the kid. Amber looked up at him and didn't say anything. Crosby's smile faltered after a minute, and he muttered "A playdate with your cousin Haddie would probably not be too bad, though, right?"

\---

"I thought I heard something," said Julia, coming into the room.

Amber, standing up in her pack and play, opened her arms, smiled and said "Ja!" Julia smiled and walked over to pick her up.

"My favorite thing about babies," said Crosby, lying on the bed, "is how they're not mine, and after a couple of hours in which I get to play Cool Uncle Crosby, they go home."

"Oh, poor Crosby, did this cute little girl give you trouble?" asked Julia, mocking, as she kissed her niece on the cheek.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Uh, 3pm?" answered Julia, looking at her watch quickly.

"Babies nap, right? Babies eat lunch and then go to sleep?"

"I think that's the general idea, yes," agreed Julia.

"I have been trying to get Amber to sleep for two hours. First she didn't eat anything, even though I made us some truly wonderful sandwiches. Then I changed her diaper - heroically, I might add -, read her a story, and put her in bed. And left the room."

"Seems reasonable enough," approved Julia.

"Reasonble," agreed Amber.

"How dare you agree with your aunt, Amber," said Crosby, sitting up. "You certainly didn't seem to think it was 'reasonble' two hours ago, when you screamed murder as soon as I left you."

"ReasonAble," corrected Julia for Amber's benefit, sounding every inch the benevolent preschool teacher.

"How can she not be tired? I'm an adult and _I'm_ tired. All that screaming takes it out of you. Naps are great. I think I'll have one right now," he said, turning back to sleep.

Julia laughed. "Move over, we'll join you," she said. Crosby protested feebly as the girls settled in bed. "I'm pretty tired myself," she told Amber. "I _swam_ in the _pool_ today," she added, putting emphasis on the words.

"Are you planning on having her talk in complete sentences before the end of the day?" Crosby muttered.

"Ooh, Uncle Crosby is _grouchy_ ," Julia added.

Just then, Amber yawned, turned on her side, grabbed the back of Crosby's shirt and closed her eyes.

"What's happening," said Crosby, whispering loudly.

"I think she fell asleep," said Julia, bewildered.

"Well, of course, I should have known it would only take a couple of over-obvious language lessons to get her to sleep," Crosby said. Julia slapped his leg. "Shh! Did I mention I've been here for two hours?"

\---

“What should we give her for dinner?” asked Julia.

“She just woke up, like, ten minutes ago,” Crosby said. “Can we just enjoy the moment and not worry about the next thing already?” 

“You said she didn’t eat anything for lunch! I’m worried, that’s all!”

“Just ask her what she wants,” said Crosby.

Julia bit her lip. “Hey Amber, what is your very favorite thing to eat?”

“Milk,” replied Amber promptly. 

“This kid is a genius,” said Crosby. “You couldn’t talk like that at one and a half.”

“Like you’d know,” said Julia as she got up to get some milk for the kid. “Milk, we should probably have thought about that, right? Did Sarah leave you a schedule for her day?”

“Yes, she did, along with books about parenting, and a nanny,” said Crosby. 

“No number to reach her or anything?” asked Julia.

“She’s running after her husband, I think that implies a lot of moving around. It’s not like she can carry a phone in her pocket,” shrugged Crosby.

“Right. Plus, I can do this, I can totally do this. Maternal instinct is a thing, right? All women have it, probably?” she looked up at Crosby for confirmation. 

He smiled, endeared, and kissed his sister’s head. “Relax. I’m pretty sure Sarah didn’t intend for this to be a test of your maternal capabilities.”

“I wish we had some more stimulating toys, though,” Julia reflected, as Amber banged a doll’s head on the sofa.

“Your kids will be so spoiled,” Crosby laughed. “And bored. No toys that don’t teach the alphabet for Julia’s little Braverman hyphenate somethings.”

“‘Teach calculus to your two year-old’,” chuckled Julia. 

Amber played on, Crosby joining along sometimes, Julia observing. “Cros?” she said after a while.

“Hmm?” he said, trying to wrestle a tight shirt into a stubborn doll.

“It’s okay if I don’t want kids, right?” asked Julia.

Crosby finally managed to dress the doll, and looked up at his sister. “Well, I guess it’s fine if you want a high school diploma first,” he said. “Only two months left!” 

“Very funny,” she said.

“You didn’t really want that Stanford scholarship anyway, right?” he laughed.

“It’s just, I look at Sarah, and I think, wow, I do not want that life,” Julia said when he quieted down. “Not that her life is bad,” she added hastily, “just…”

“Bartending while pregnant with a toddler at home and a husband on tour half the time isn’t on your five-year plan,” Crosby supplied. Julia nodded. “Well, I see two paths in your future,” he said. “A, you become an awesome lawyer, and then quickly become president and take over the world, at which point you can have kids if you want, because you’ll have an entire households of servants to take care of them for you. B, you become an awesome lawyer, meet a guy who’s a little more reliable than Seth, and have adorable little babies that he’ll take care of while you earn enough money to put bread on your table, and gold on your bread.”

“You should be a guidance counselor,” smiled Julia. “Or tarot reader.”

“I’m not having kids until I’m, like, forty,” said Crosby. “Unless by then I’m dating a twenty-five year old, then I’ll probably be good to wait until forty-five.”

“I take back my comment, no one should get any kind of advice from you,” she sighed. “I’m going to call Adam on suggestions for dinner,” she said, getting up.

Crosby looked at Amber playing on the floor. “Kid, I like you, but I can’t wait until you’re old enough to play football,” he said, bored.

“Foo-ball,” said Amber.

\---

“How did it go?” asked Sarah the next day.

“Well, there was that slight crisis where we didn’t know she was allergic to eggs, and we all took a little trip in the ambulance,” Crosby started.

Julia rolled her eyes and said “Everything was fine. Bath time was something of an adventure, but we managed.”

“You mean Adam made it into an adventure when he ran over here like the house was on fire, just because you called and told him we were babysitting alone, and Amber was so excited to see him she splashed us all so hard, there was barely a drop of water left in the bath,” supplied Crosby.

“Her sleep schedule might be a little messed up, she fell asleep late for her nap,” added Julia, looking worried.

“Her sleep schedule?” Sarah laughed. “I’m not sure she has one, tiny devil insomniac child,” she said, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. 

“See?” Crosby said, as Julia looked a little shocked.

“Thank you so much, you guys,” said Sarah, for the third time.

“How’s Seth?” asked Crosby.

“He’s fine, he’s sleeping at home,” replied Sarah, biting her lip. “I’m sure this was a one-time thing, things will get back on the right track right away…” she trailed off.

“Yeah,” said Crosby and Julia at the same time, trying to sound convincing. 

An awkward moment passed. “Do you want to stay for dinner?” asked Julia.

“Yes, Julia almost figured out how to cook eggs,” said Crosby.

“That is tempting,” said Sarah, as Julia protested something about how Crosby could cook, if he didn’t like it.

“Gramma! Grappa!” suddenly said Amber, pointing at the window.

“This is a nice surprise,” said Zeek, kissing Sarah on the cheek after the effusions. “Are you staying for dinner?” She nodded. “We should call Adam and make a family night of it. It’s been so long since we had game night, these two are always off being social,” Zeek said, gruffly pointing to his youngest children.

“What brought you here, Sarah?” asked Camille.

Sarah looked over at her siblings and shook her head imperceptibly. “Well, Amber seemed to miss her grandparents-”

“And Uncle Crosby, most of all,” added Crosby.

“Are you trying to say, Camille, that my eldest daughter needs a reason to bring my granddaughter to me?” asked Zeek grandiosely. “Come here, Amber. Boy, do I have many things to tell you. Did you know that your grandfather...”

Crosby called Adam, Camille gathered things for dinner, and Julia laughed at Zeek’s stories. Sarah looked at the portrait, smiled, and forgot for a night about the guy sleeping his hangover off back home.

* * *

_three._

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” asked Crosby. 

“Your sister needs help around the house,” said Zeek, “and we’re going to help. You know, I taught my sons how to do everything around a house,” - Crosby looked doubtful at that - “but when Julia told me she had hired someone to take care of a leaking faucet, it made me realize that I had forgotten to teach the girls, too.”

“Which is why I’m here, too,” guessed Sarah.

“Come on, guys, this isn’t so bad,” said Adam.

“Yeah, you’re in the front seat, too,” whined Crosby, his legs folded up uncomfortably. 

“Is she really hiring someone just for a leaky faucet?” asked Sarah. “Why doesn’t she call the super?”

“You know, I asked, but she was very vague about that,” said Zeek, shaking his head. “I guess she was just shy about admitting defeat.”

“Very un-Julia,” approved Crosby.

“So we’re going to come in and fix everything before the handyman comes?” asked Adam.

“She told me he was supposed to come tomorrow, so she’ll be able to cancel when we’re done,” said Zeek. He put a hand on Adam’s shoulder and said “Thank you for doing this, son.”

“Us too, probably,” said Sarah, grinning at Crosby.

\---

“Dad,” said Julia, opening the door with a bewildered look. “Adam, Crosby, Sarah. What are you doing here?”

“Apparently your sink is so leaky it requires five adults to fix it,” said Sarah with a smile. “It’s a good thing it acted up on my weekend home.”

“But I told you someone was going to come and do it for me,” protested Julia.

Zeek sighed. “Is this really how it’s going to be, now that you’re a lawyer with a big time job? Look, your mom and I, we couldn’t be prouder of you, but really, us Bravermans? We fix things ourselves. Do you think you could have been raised in that house if I hadn’t been able to fix it up with my own hands?”

“Please just let him fix everything, and we’ll be out of your way,” said Crosby.

“Oh, no, now that I’m here, I want the tour,” said Sarah. 

“That’s right, I forgot, you were ‘busy’ on the weekend we moved her,” said Crosby.

“I barely had anything to move from school,” protested Julia. “I didn’t even make you guys paint.”

“Also, I live 6 hours away,” pointed out Sarah. “But I could paint for you today, if you wanted!” 

“Ah, no,” said Julia, looking at the clock, “I’m fine for now, but thank you.” She ushered her sister on a quick tour of the place. Sarah oohed and aahed in all the right spots, happy to see her little sister had scored a nice apartment.

“Well, we didn’t come here to stand around,” said Zeek, warming up his hands. “Let’s check out that sink.”

“Really, there’s no need,” called out Julia from another room. “I’ll just… thank you for coming with a quick beer, and then you can get your afternoon back.”

“Nonsense,” said Zeek. “But I won’t say no to that beer.”

\---

An hour later, the door rang. Julia let out a little whimper at the sound, earning a confused look from Sarah, before steeling herself as she went to open it.

“Hi,” said the handyman. “Everything all right?” he added, off of Julia’s weird look.

“Who are you?” asked Zeek, arriving behind his daughter. The other three had followed suit.

Julia sighed. “Dad, this is Mr Graham, the handyman. Mr Graham, this is Zeek Braverman, my father.” She looked behind him and noticed her siblings crowding the hallway. “And these are Crosby, Adam, and Sarah, my siblings.”

“Please, call me Joel,” said the newcomer, shaking hands with everyone. “I’m sorry, I thought you said 2pm,” he added, towards Julia. “Do you want me to come back another time?”

“I don’t understand,” said Zeek. “You told me specifically that you hired someone to fix your sink tomorrow.”

“The sink?” asked Joel. “I thought it was-”

“OH MY GOD!” shouted Sarah. “Do you know what I just realized? Dad, you brought me here to teach me about fixing things around the house, but I wasn’t even with you guys when you fixed the sink,” she added, sending an almost imperceptible wink towards her sister. “Wouldn’t this be a great time to fix that gutter that Mom is always whining about?”

“The gutter?” asked Zeek. 

Sarah elbowed Adam, who surveyed the situation for a minute before saying, an eye on Sarah, “Yeah, the gutter.” He cleared his throat and went on. “Maybe Mom only talked to me about it, Dad, I think she might be afraid that you’ll hurt yourself trying to fix something so high up.” Sarah made an exaggeratedly impressed face at his tact.

“What?!” replied Zeek. 

“Come on Dad, that gutter isn’t going fix itself,” said Crosby ushering his dad out of the hallway. 

“I don’t even have my tools,” protested Zeek.

“I’ll get them!” offered Sarah. “I’ll be quick!”

She grabbed the toolbox, and gave a quick peck on her sister’s cheek as she exited. The men were still arguing just outside. “I owed you one, for not helping you move,” Sarah whispered. “Go get him, tiger.” 

“What just happened?” asked Joel as Sarah closed the door. They were alone in the hallway, unmoving amidst the Braverman tornado.

Julia chuckled, embarrassed. “That… was the Bravermans.” She sighed before smiling, a little shy. “I told my father I had hired someone to fix my sink, but I specifically mentioned you were going to be here tomorrow, since I was certain he’d come and check on your work, which would have been horribly embarrassing.” She paused. “I mean, more than this.” He smiled. “But he decided to come fix it today instead, because ‘Bravermans fix their houses themselves’.”

“So there’s no sink to fix,” said Joel. Julia shook her head.

“Was there a sink to fix?” asked Joel. 

Julia bit her lip and took a deep breath. “I might have loosened a thing or two in there,” she finally admitted, exhaling. 

“So, Bravermans break their houses themselves, too?” he said. He lowered his toolbox to the ground and took a step towards Julia.

“Only when they need excuses to call cute handymans,” said Julia.

“How does that strategy work out for your father?” asked Joel, and Julia burst out laughing. He took another step towards her, smiling. She looked up at him.

“You don’t really look like the kind of girl who needs excuses,” said Joel.

“Do I look like the kind of girl who will ask the school secretary for the name of the company who does maintenance at school, and then try her best to be subtle in her request to said company for the cutest handyman they have, because they talked that one time?” asked Julia.

“You kind of do,” said Joel, chuckling, and he put his arms around her.

“Do I look like the kind of girl who will kiss a guy on the second time she sees him, without even taking him out for dinner?” asked Julia, rising up on her toes.

“It’s a little early for dinner,” said Joel, his mouth so close to hers she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke.

“I’m sure we can find something to do in the meantime,” said Julia, and she kissed him.

* * *

_four._

The invitation came on the evening after Aida left for college. Crosby heard the mailbox, went outside to check, and heard suspicious squeaks as something that looked a lot like Julia’s car departed in a hurry.

It had pictures of birds, and nests, and looked very official, except for the part where it said:  
SO LONG!  
LET’S CELEBRATE WINNING THIS PARENTHOOD GIG WITH A BIG “THANK GOD THEY’RE GONE” PARTY. YOUR PLACE (THANK YOU) BUT WE’LL BRING THE STUFF. SEPTEMBER 14, BE THERE OR BE- SOMEWHERE ELSE AND THEN WE’LL BE LOCKED OUT. HOPE THIS DIDN’T GIVE YOU ANY IDEAS. PLEASE BE THERE.  
WE DID IT!

Crosby chuckled, and brought it inside to Jasmine, who also did a suspiciously emotional squealing sound in the middle of her laughter. 

“It’s a good idea,” she said, and he kissed the top of her head.

“It is indeed something to celebrate,” he said, taking two wine glasses out of the cabinet. 

“Ah, Monday night, who knew how much better you’d be with wine and uninterrupted fall TV,” exclaimed Jasmine, trying to hide her emotions.

Crosby wiggled his eyebrows. “We could even do something else than watch TV, if you want.” She laughed, joked about him getting her tipsy, and kissed him again.

\---

Julia arrived with her hands full.

“That is… a lot of bird imagery,” Crosby pointed out.

“Guess who’s been making birdhouses all week,” said Joel.

“It is good to know that we can fill all our extra time with birdhouse-making,” Crosby nodded, and everyone laughed. 

“It felt good to have a family project, after how insane work has gotten since my own nest has emptied,” shrugged Julia.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it,” said Jasmine, coming into the room to welcome her in-laws.

“I do,” she laughed. Joel kissed Julia’s cheek before they both left to put things up in the living room.

\---

“Wait, don’t tell me,” said Sarah when she walked in. “You googled ‘empty nest party’, and the results exploded in this room.”

Julia sighed as she laughed, self-deprecating. “It feels like I already went through this discussion a thousand times.”

“It looks great,” Kristina said.

“And we are going to ruin all of it,” added Adam, walking in the room with a 24 pack of beer, surmounted by plastic red cups.

“Where do you want me to put this?” asked Hank, carrying a tray full of alcohol and mixers.

“Oh my god,” said Jasmine, while Crosby laughed.

“Come, I’ll try to make room in the fridge,” he said, leading Hank.

“I brought ping pong balls,” said Kristina with a goofy grin.

“You know, I thought my daughter was off to college, not me,” chuckled Jasmine.

“Count yourself lucky that this one,” Sarah said, pointing Adam, “forbid me to bring an actual keg.”

Adam protested, but no one listened to him. 

Crosby returned and put on some music. “I made college playlists when I got the invitation” he shouted to be heard. “First, really old stuff, for the over-sixties amongst us.” Sarah threw a ping-pong ball at him. “Then, some things that I’m sure our kids are currently listening to, since it’s been barely a decade since Julia and I graduated.”

“You’re right, Cros, I must be getting older,” said Adam, turning down the music. “I thought I remembered your big 5-0 party, but I guess it was so long ago that I already forgot. Age, you know how it is.” He clapped his brother’s shoulder. Crosby fake-winced.

“I might have brought things to ease the suffering that comes with old age,” said Sarah, getting a plastic bag out of her pocket, to much exclamation.

Crosby turned the music back up. “But first, beer pong!”

\---

After the first beer pong round, Adam left the room and came back with a big box. “I come bearing gifts,” he said.

“Is it food?” asked Crosby, passing the joint to his sister.

“No, I brought that, it’s still in my car,” said Sarah, “but wait a minute, I want to see the gift opening first.”

“Should I be afraid?” asked Jasmine, approaching the present.

“Very,” said Hank, and Kristina giggled.

Adam took a speech-like tone, trying and failing to look serious. “Even though we are currently acting like empty nest is all fun and games,” he started, and Crosby let out a big whoop, “do not try to tell us that you don’t ever feel like grabbing one of your kids for a hug even though they don’t want it, or holding a tiny baby hand in yours, or even cooking for three teenagers who will eat anything you put in from of them.” Jasmine looked a little sniffly at that. “So, this is for those times. Come on, open it.”

Crosby laughed at his wife, endeared, and they ripped the paper off together. Jasmine opened the box. “Oh my god,” she said.

“You can now curl up with the kids any time you want it,” said Adam, proudly. Everyone guffawed. Jasmine was holding a big blanket, with a blown-up picture of Jabbar and Aida, taken in front of the Christmas tree last year.

“That is the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen,” said Crosby, “which is saying something, considering these are the two most beautiful people on the planet. I will cherish it always and wear it right now.”

\---

The music, still loud, was drowned out by the screams around the table, where red plastic cups filled to varying degrees were spilling out each time a ball entered them, to much acclaim.

“Good lord,” said Sydney, entering the room. 

“Oh oh, party’s over,” said Adam when he saw her.

“No, this is great!,” said Crosby. “Come join my team, Syd, we can be Sydney Crosby and win this entire tournament.”

“Are you trying to say that my daughter is a better partner than I am?” protested Joel.

“Well, since she got married she stopped pairing up with me so much, but-” 

“What are you doing here, sweetie?” asked Julia, interrupting her brother. “Everything all right?” She was trying her best to look like the room wasn’t wavering slightly around her.

“Yes,” said Sydney. “I wanted to talk to you but not over the phone, and I knew you were here, so I came over. I guess I just… didn’t expect this.”

“Everything all right?” asked Joel, not noticing that he was repeating after Julia.

“Yes,” Sydney laughed. “I just had… news.”

“You’re pregnant,” joked Crosby. 

Everyone went silent. Julia took a big breath.

“I…” said Sydney. “Definitely did not expect this. Kind of thought there’d be less alcohol, and that I’d say it before my uncle, probably with a big sappy speech. I guess this is better.” She smiled.

“Oh my god!” said Julia, and she took her daughter in her arms. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she repeated as everyone rejoiced around them, Joel coming to encircle both women in his arms.

“You can even practice your mom speech about the ravages of alcohol right now,” pointed out Sarah.

“Don’t make her all worried!” said Kristina, looking a little too concerned. “They don’t start out like this,” she added, tapping Sydney on the arm to comfort her.

“I know, aunt Kristina,” Sydney laughed. 

“I’m going to be a grandmother,” said Julia.

“Grandparent party!” shouted Crosby.

“You’re seventeen years late on that one,” said Sarah.

“Less beer pong, more knitting,” Jasmine added.

“I take it back,” said Sarah, “I leave all the knitting to you.” She hugged her sister to congratulate her. 

“So, that’s a no on the beer pong?” said Crosby. “I’m sure Sarah can whip you up some virgin version of her empty nest cocktail.”

“Sparkling water and a slice of orange,” said Sarah, looking doubtful.

Sydney laughed. “I think I’ll leave you to it. And wait eighteen years for the real thing.”

* * *

_five._

“Are you guys all right?” said Amber, poking her head through the doorway.

“This is the most uncomfortable I’ve been since Dad tried to take me camping forty years ago,” said Julia. “But yes.”

The four of them were sprawled out in a circle on the floor, bunched up in sleeping bags, their heads close together.

“Amber, are you going to be like our mom now?” asked Crosby, and Amber laughed softly.

“I am doing enough mothering at home,” she said. 

“Are the kids all right?” asked Adam. 

“Yes, the biggest fourth-generationers took care of the youngest, and every Braverman child, grandchild and greatgrandchild is settled for the night,” Amber said. “I’ll leave you to it, guys.” 

“Thanks, honey,” said Sarah as Amber closed the door softly.

Silence fell in the room.

“Crosby, say something,” Julia finally said.

“Why me?” he protested.

“I don’t know, you’re the one who’s always quick with a joke,” Julia shrugged. “The quiet is weird.”

“Not like us at all,” nodded Sarah.

“Well, dance parties are like us,” Adam pointed out. “We couldn’t really have that, could we.”

“The big Braverman orphans dance party,” Crosby said. “Famous throughout the country.”

“See, I knew you’d find something to joke about,” said Julia. She grabbed her brother’s hand, and Crosby squeezed. 

“Now Adam, you should probably make a speech,” said Sarah. “I’m sure you’ve got something all planned out.”

He chuckled. “I didn’t bring my cue cards.”

“I’ll try it, then,” said Sarah. “Probably something about how we all have each other, and now more than ever.”

Crosby and Julia groaned. “I thought it was a good start,” said Adam.

“No speech,” said Julia. “We have cried enough in the last two months.”

“Yeah, Julia’s already holding my hand, we’ll all end up in a big circle hug if you go on,” said Crosby.

“Circle hug sounds nice,” said Sarah.

“Come here,” said Adam, opening his arms. 

“I didn’t think this through,” said Sarah, waddling over like a dolphin on land. 

“Still feels nice though, doesn’t it?” asked Adam when she finally arrived.

“It would feel nicer if I wasn’t sleeping on a wooden floor at sixty-something years old.”

“I want in on this hug action,” said Crosby.

“Yes, no fair excluding the kids,” said Julia. Crosby started hobbling towards Sarah, but Julia stood up and walked, holding her sleeping bag around her, which prompted much teasing. “You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it,” she said. “I can’t help it if your old legs are too tired.”

“We are so close we’d fit in a bed,” said Sarah.

“Something like my king-size bed, back at home,” said Adam.

“Ahhh, beds,” sighed Crosby. “Who’s idea was this sleepover already? We didn’t even do this when they sold our own childhood home.”

“Don’t whine,” said Sarah, slapping him through the sleeping bag. “The house is empty, except for our descendants in the other rooms, and we’re giving the keys to the new owners tomorrow. This last night is nice.”

“All right, but I’m not being the big spoon all night,” said Crosby.

“You snore anyway,” said Adam. They bickered and finally separated a bit, after some hair was pulled and arms fell asleep.

They fell silent once again. “Do you guys think we’ll see each other less, now that mom is gone?” asked Julia in a small voice.

The protests that could have been expected weren’t heard. “Don’t all answer at once,” Julia said.

Adam sighed. “It was already pretty hard to find times that fit the forty-one of us,” he said.

“What a weird idea to reproduce so much,” said Sarah. “This is your fault, Adam.”

“Blame mom and dad!” Adam protested. “There are four of us! We only had a perfectly reasonable three children.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage to bother each other as much as we did before, at least,” said Crosby. “Maybe more.”

“I am not doing your laundry,” said Julia.

“Oh my god,” said Crosby. “I have done my own laundry since before Aida was even born. Look at you, trying to sound all sad and concerned. You’re just trying to stir up shit! Very little sister of you,” he said. Julia hit him over the two others, who protested loudly.

“I am sad and concerned, though,” said Julia, after a while.

“So am I,” said Sarah. “We all are.”

“Adam and I just didn’t say anything because Dad raised us in a very macho way,” said Crosby. Adam laughed.

“I am looking forward to all of you coming to me for advice, now that I’m the oldest grandmother around,” said Sarah.

“Maybe great-grandmother soon,” said Adam.

“We do not say that word,” she reminded him. “And my eldest grandchild is only twenty!”

“And already capable of putting a room of five under-tens to sleep,” said Crosby. “That’s some serious parenting skills.”

“The room of four over-fiftys is hard to shut up, too,” said Julia.

“Forget it, I have a list of ‘remember when’s as long as Nora’s lists to Santa used to be,” said Adam. Crosby pretended to snore.

\---

Though the Braverman grandchildren valiantly tried to let their parents to sleep in, the doorknob was surreptitiously turned by the three year-old, and then all hell broke loose. As the kids piled up on their grandparents, and uncles, and cousins, and sisters, all of them joyously rambunctious, the four Braverman siblings sent silent thanks to their parents, and joined in the fun of their crazy, alive, beautiful family. 

**Author's Note:**

> The empty nest blanket in number four was taken from [this buzzfeed article](http://www.buzzfeed.com/ariannarebolini/parents-who-are-nailing-empty-nest-syndrome), because of course, it exists.


End file.
